Bounty Aplenty
Story Argit is in an office in Undertown, the room littered with pictures of him, and of his exploits during the Highbreed Invasion. He snacks on a large club sandwich, when a knock occurs on the door. Argit: (Mouth full) Official hours are between two and four pm! If that’s not you, Plugg, then we’re going to have problems here! The door opens, Solid Plugg falling through the doorway, hitting the ground. Ryder, in his red jacket, steps over him, taking a seat across from Argit. Argit chokes on his sandwich at the sight of Ryder, coughing violently as he swallows his sandwich. Argit: Ryder?! I thought you were off planet! Ryder: I came back. Plugg: (In a daze) Hey boss. You got a visitor. Argit: I can see that! Just, go and fix the hole in the roof. Plugg: You got it, boss. Solid Plugg gets up, rubbing his head as he leaves. Ryder looks over his shoulder, then back at Argit. Ryder: I see you’ve been doing pretty good for yourself since the HIghbreed invasion. Argit: In the running to become mayor. Now, how about a drink? Ryder: I really don’t have that kind of time. Argit: Well, as I said before, the official visiting hours here are between two and four. Therefore, I can’t help you with anything in an official manner. But, if we go for a drink, then it’s just two guys talking. Ryder: Fine. The two make their way to the Black Hole, where Argit gulps down a drink. Ryder feigns a sip from his mug, putting it down. Argit: Now, what can I help you with today, Ryder? Ryder: I recently had a run-in with our old friends, the Highbreed. Argit spits his drink out, Ryder ducking to the side. Argit wipes his mouth, looking nervous. Argit: Highbreed, huh? Ryder: So, true or false. They still have a base of operation here on Earth. Argit: (Sweating profusely) Uh, false? Ryder gives Argit an intimidating glare, Argit sinking in his chair. Argit: False! They are not here at all! Ryder: Looks like I need to get a bit more serious in interrogating you. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Toepick. Toepick’s helmet hisses, as it opens up partially. Argit looks at his face, as his ears drop and his fur turns white. An eery wail echoes through the Black Hole, the other tenants running out. Argit stumbles back, falling out of his chair. Toepick gets up to follow him, as Argit scurries backwards, being pinned by a wall. Argit: No! Please! It’s so horrible! Toepick: Tell me what you know. Argit: Alright, alright, alright! Just, close that helmet! The helmet closes, as Toepick grabs Argit, lifting him to his feet. He brushes Argit’s shoulder, and stands him up tall. Toepick: Talk. Argit: The Highbreed went underground after we beat them last! Specifically, in Undertown! Toepick: They’re here? And you haven’t done anything to stop them? Argit: They agreed to cause occasional trouble so I could stop them! Make me look like a respectable hero so I could win the race for mayor! Toepick: Where are they? Argit: An old abandoned factory! By the riverfront! Toepick reverts, as Argit’s knees give out on him, slumping to the floor. Ryder straightens his jacket out. Ryder: Thank you for the info. I’ll be sure to let them know that you ratted them out. Ryder heads for the door, when Sunder walks in, axe in hand. Following in behind him are Kraab, Goyle, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Bug-Lite and Solid Plugg. Plugg: Brought them in, boss. Argit: (Confident) Yes. Excellent job, Plugg. Ryder: So, “fix the hole in the roof,” huh? Argit: Code, for “bring the bounty hunters to the Black hole.” I’m well aware that you are wanted by the Plumbers, and there’s an exceptionally high reward for delivering you to them. Plugg: I also called the Plumbers too. Argit: You what?! How are we supposed to get paid if they catch him?! Do you have rocks for brains or something?! Plugg: Oh. Ryder: Hate to break it to you, but I don’t plan on getting arrested here. Argit: Whichever one of you guys who catches him will get 20% of the bounty on him! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Xylofreeze. Bug-Lite, Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight fire blasters, as Xylofreeze uses telekinesis to lift the table up, using it as a shield. He fires the table forward at the bounty hunters, as Sunder chops through it with his axe. Solid Plugg charges and leaps to head butt him, as Xylofreeze freezes him in midair with telekinesis, straining to keep him up. Xylofreeze: How heavy are you? Kraab fires a chemical whip, as Xylofreeze moves to the side, the whip wrapping around Solid Plugg. Plugg drops to the ground, pulling on the whip and jerking Kraab to the ground. Goyle goes barreling forward, as Xylofreeze sidesteps it, using his tail to trip him. Goyle crashes into the bar, shattering it. Xylofreeze: I really don’t have time for this right now! Sunder charges in, swinging his axe at Xylofreeze, him dodging each swing. Argit fires quills at Xylofreeze from behind, as Xylofreeze catches them with telekinesis, shooting them at Sunder. Sunder is bathed in quills, as he falls over, fast asleep. Xylofreeze runs towards the door, as Bug-Lite, Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight are firing blaster shots at him. He uses telekinesis to drive them off to the side, as he then slams the four of them together. He flips over them, and runs out the door. The bounty hunters lie all over in defeat, Argit stomping in agitation. Argit: There was like 8 of us! How could we not catch one guy?! Ryder walks through the marketplace, face helmet covering his head. Several Atrocians walk past, as Ryder surveys the area. Ryder: So far, so good. A growl emanates from behind Ryder, as he turns around. Khyber’s old pet, with a new collar, is in a stance, growling at Ryder. Behind her are Rook, Molly, Morty and Rook Shar. Ryder sighs, deactivating his helmet. Ryder: Shar. Been a while. You’re not still mad on how we left things last time, are you? Shar: No, I’m beyond that. I’m just doing my job now, hunting criminals. Molly: You’ve been running long enough, Ryder. It’s time for you to face your crimes. Rook: Or at least explain what happened that day. Let us help you clear your name. Morty: Ooh ooh. Ryder: Sorry, guys. But I’m in no position to let myself get caught. So I’ll be brief. Ryder draws a blaster, firing it at them. The shot goes off to the side, hitting a stand. Aliens scream, as they all run around in a frenzy, Ryder disappearing into the crowd. The citizens begins pushing past the Plumbers, them being pushed back. Shar and Zed make it through, looking for Ryder in the crowd. Shar: Zed, seek! Zed howls, as she takes off, sniffing the ground for a scent trail. Morty climbs up a light post, as Rook and Molly join with him. Molly: Confound it! Why does that boy always need to make things difficult?! Rook: There must be a reason that he is resisting arrest. Perhaps he is pursuing a criminal. Molly: Despite being a criminal himself? That’s rich. Rook: (Confused) I, guess we can assume that the person is rich. Molly: Just an expression. Shar walks through the crowd, getting bumped by an Atrocian passing by. Shar: Hey! Watch where you’re going! Zed catches a scent, as she goes past Shar, following after the yellow Atrocian, which joins into a mixture of other Atrocians. Shar: Rook, he’s turned into a yellow Atrocian. I repeat, he is disguised as an Atrocian. Rook: The Worst? That would make sense in this environment. The Atrocian population down here is exceedingly high. Morty: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Molly: If you’ve got his location, then go get him! We’ll follow suit! Morty swings and leaps off the post, heading into the crowd of Atrocians. They scatter, as Morty does an uppercut swing, striking The Worst and sending him into the air. The Worst: (Sighs) Well, worth a try. Huh? The Worst looks off into the distance, seeing the bounty hunters approaching the area. The Worst: Those guys again. Wait, I could use that. The Worst hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Jetray. Jetray circles in the air, as he glides over towards the bounty hunters. Argit: Got him! Open fire! Bug-Lite, Kraab, Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight fire blasters into the air, Jetray maneuvering through them, flying straight through the group. Goyle grabs Jetray by the tail, spinning him around as Solid Plugg head butts him. Jetray is knocked into a stand, breaking it. He fires a neuroshock, but Goyle takes it with no harm. Sunder swings his axe, striking Jetray and pinning him down. Sunder: Got you. The bounty is mine. Kraab: Hey, hold up! Goyle grabbed him! Plugg: And I hit him hard! Argit: Guys, guys! We shouldn’t argue! Besides, the bounty is mine, as I hired all of you! They all start arguing among each other, when Shar appears, spin kicking Sunder in the head, knocking him back. Zed pounces at Argit, him screaming as he’s pinned to the ground. Jetray: Thanks, Shar. I appreciate it. Shar: You won’t for much longer. Rook fires an energy net, as Jetray speeds off, the net catching the broken stand. Molly and Morty join the two, as they stare down the bounty hunters. Rook: By the authority of the Plumbers, I order you to drop your weapons and surrender! Plugg: The red spots! What do we do, boss? Solid Plugg looks back, seeing Argit was gone. Plugg: Uh, boss? Molly: Last chance. Stand down, or we light you up. Kraab: Like I’m going to lose my prey to a bunch of dumb Plumbers! Kraab raises his pincer claw, firing a laser from it. Shar dashes in, dodging and striking Krabb several times with palm strikes, hitting the joints on his robotic body. She strikes Kraab’s shoulder with her palm, dislodging the pincer arm, it falling to the ground. Kraab stumbles back, his legs wobbly from the strikes. He falls over, as all the other bounty hunters look at Shar, who is in a battle stance. Shar: Who’s next? Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight activate their jetpacks, flying off and retreating. Sunder activates a glider to fly along with them, while Bug-Lite and Solid Plugg run away. Goyle gets in position to fight Shar, when Morty charges in and slams his arm into him, cracking him and slamming him into the ground. Shar: I had that, Morty! Morty: Ooh ooh. Zed: Grr. Rook: Yes. Ryder is gone. Molly: Used those guys well. Who knows where he went. Shar: Not true. Solid Plugg said he had a boss. Zed, seek! Zed barks, as she sniffs around, catching Solid Plugg’s scent. She chases after him, as the Plumbers follow after her. End Scene Along the river is a factory, Ryder using his jet shoes to fly up into a window. He peers into it, seeing DNAliens working on the floor. Ryder: Alright. At least I’ve found them. Time to try out that idea of mine. Ryder activates his Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Whampire, as he pushes the window open. He silently glides into the room, clinging onto the ceiling with his feet. He spits a Corruptula, which flutters through the room, down at a DNAlien. It hits the DNAlien on the head, as it strains, trying to resist. The DNAlien begins to retract off of the host, as the Xenocyte pops off the human’s head, scrambling on the ground. The human looks around, panicking. Human: Huh? What? The Xenocyte hisses at him, as he runs off screaming. Whampire hangs upside-down, smiling. Whampire: Test run, success. Now, to wipe out their forces, and find her. The DNAliens are now scrambling about, having heard the commotion from before. Whampire holds his arms out to expand his wings, as he drops and glides down towards them. He spits a colony of Corruptulas, which dive down and hit the DNAliens on the head, beginning to reverse their effects and remove them. Other DNAliens spit slime balls, repelling several Corruptula. DNAlien: Alert Master Reinrassic! Ryder is here! A few DNAliens run off, as Whampire swoops down, the tailwind blowing several DNAliens backwards. Whampire then crosses his arms over his chest, allowing himself to fall into the crowd of DNAliens. Whampire then releases a sonic explosion, blasting through them. The DNAliens lie defeated on the ground, as Whampire stands up, arms wide open. Whampire spits Corruptulas, hitting the DNAliens. The Xenocytes come off of them, as the humans begin to wake up, as they spot Whampire. Human: Vampire! The humans take off running, going out the now open door. Whampire: Yeah, you’re welcome. Darts fly and hit Whampire from behind, him groaning as he hits the ground. Whampire spins around, seeing Reinrassic, with a green Florauna arm, and Albedo, who is smirking at him. Albedo: Come now, Ryder. Did you really think that I wouldn’t be prepared for you when you came? The Highbreed value my opinion. Whampire: Is that true? I didn’t think that a Highbreed would consider pond scum like you to have an opinion. Albedo: (Scowling) Perhaps I need to teach you some manners. Albedo glows, as he transforms, taking a Highbreed body. His skin tone is grey instead of white, as a cloud like appendage comes out of his back. His body is littered in patterns of rays of light, water, snow and lightning. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his stomach. Whampire: An Ultimate Highbreed? Ultimate Purebrid: Even those as narcissistic as the Highbreed cannot deny their Ultimate form. Whampire: Oh, really? What do you think, Highbreed? Reinrassic lifts his head, as if acknowledging Whampire for the first time. Reinrassic: It matters not. My, deformity makes it so I cannot be part of the High Order anyway. I will be the first of the Highbreed to be purged out. Whampire: But you’re alive! Surely, that is better than dying from your wounds. You have a new life to live. Reinrassic: In shame. Ultimate Purebrid: Surely you are not wasting your limited time in this transformation. Whampire: Nothing is a waste. Right, Mr. Highbreed? Reinrassic turns away, as Ultimate Purebrid steps forward, the cloud on his back churning and brightening up. Ultimate Purebrid: A Vladat, if I’m not mistaken. Thirsty for blood, the species died out centuries ago by the war with the Transylians. Whampire takes off in a sprint, gliding over the ground at Ultimate Purebrid. Ultimate Purebrid releases a powerful flash of sunlight, Whampire covering his eyes as he hisses in pain. He drops to the ground, his body steaming from the sunlight. The cloud stretches up off Ultimate Purebrid’s back into the air, attached by a thin string. The sunlight shines harshly, Whampire’s body beginning to char. Ultimate Purebrid: However, just like the Ectonurites, the Vladat is weak to sunlight. Not as badly, as they can survive quite a time in the light, but it completely disorients and essentially paralyzes them. Whampire rolls around the floor, trying to cool his body as if it was on fire. Ultimate Purebrid holds his hand out, it glowing orange like the image of fire on his body. He shoots a burst of flames, hitting Whampire and scorching him. Ultimate Purebrid: Hadn’t you considered, what the evolved state of a genetically perfect being would be? Control over the environment. The Highbreed, once dependent on the cold and withering in the heat, now has control over the weather, and flourishes in each of the different kinds. While I release sunlight, it gives me control of fire, which blazes ever brighter in the sun. The cloud expands and grows darker, the light fading. Whampire gets up, his body still burning. The storm cloud releases a chill, a storm front hitting the room, forming a blizzard around them. Whampire: Talk about a sudden change in weather. Whampire reverts, him looking shocked. Ultimate Purebrid fires a freeze ray from his left hand, it ice blue, hitting and freezing Ryder over. Ultimate Purebrid reverts, sneering. Albedo: Send a message to the Highbreed Supreme. Tell him that I will be bringing him Ryder personally. Characters * Ryder * Plumbers ** Rook Blonko ** Molly Gunther ** Morty ** Rook Shar ** Zed * Marketplace people Villains * Argit's Gang ** Argit ** Solid Plugg ** Sunder ** Sixsix ** Sevenseven ** Eighteight ** Krabb ** Goyle ** Bug-Lite * DNAliens * Reinrassic III * Albedo Aliens Used By Ryder * Toepick * Xylofreeze * The Worst * Jetray * Whampire By Albedo * Ultimate Purebrid (first appearance) (debut) Trivia * This episode was partially inspired by the canon episode Cough it Up. * Toepick interrogating Argit was added in later to the plot. * Ryder's status as a criminal is finally gone into a bit, as the Plumbers go after him. * Rook Shar has become a full-fledged Plumber, with a grudge against Ryder. * This is the first time that Zed gets her canon name in any Earth-68 media. * This is one of the few times that The Worst was intentionally used. * Whampire's Corruptulas can control the Xenocytes to come off their hosts. * Ultimate Purebrid was inspired by the weather aspects of ther franchise Pokémon, mostly inspired by the Pokémon "Castform." 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Highbreed Arc Category:Ryder 10: Albedo Arc